


to be named later

by spicycow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Candle girl - Freeform, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycow/pseuds/spicycow
Summary: She loves Karl, but he doesn’t love her back.Karl loves Candle Girl.She doesn’t like that at all.





	1. intro

HEY GAMERS!

I wrote this story after Karl tweeted with an update about his crush on Candle Girl. Enjoy my story about a character who hates Candle Girl as much as I do, but also wishes she could be her :,). I'm okay. Haha! Ha!

For the purpose of the story, all characters are the same age, unless stated otherwise. The narrator's name is Maya, but the story is entirely in her perspective, so her name only appears in dialogue. No cursing in my work, just a preference!

P.S. I don't always know what CWs and TWs to put, so I'll do my best to summarize major themes at the beginning of chapters. I apologize if I miss a warning, just let me know if you think one should be added. Be prepared for some intense scenes in the middle/late chapters.

MUAHHHH <3 BYE HAVE FUN!


	2. 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: prologue; present day

I slammed my phone onto the living room table and felt a soft vibration in my hand as the glass connected with solid wood. I looked at the phone slowly and noticed a microscopic crack forming in the bottom left corner. The Twitter post was still open and glowed bright on the screen, mocking me. I couldn't bear to read it again. Dropping my phone onto the couch and trudging up the stairs, I collapsed into my bed, a tangle of sheets and blankets, choking out a heavy sob. My head was buried in a pillow and I could feel the wetness on my cheeks as the tears kept coming, willing myself to forget what I had just read.

But I would not forget.

After dampening my pillow and a good portion of my shirt with tears, I sat up in my bed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

I would not forget.

A twisted thought entered my mind, quickly replacing my devastation just moments earlier. I found herself grinning slightly as I pictured my triumph.

If I couldn't have him, neither could Candle Girl.

twitter.com  
———  
karl too  
@honkkarl

Update on Candle Girl:

Walked in and she was there, instinctually I looked at her so she walked up and asked if I needed help and then she explained to me what "wall flowers" are for 15 minutes and I pretended like I didn't know what they were so she'd talk to me 👍

6:02 PM Dec 8, 2020  
———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (251 words)  
> A/N: woooooo hope you liked the start of the fic! It only gets better from here ;)


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: memory of 6th grade, I purposefully wrote their dialogue with imperfect grammar. enjoy!

Ever since the first time I saw him my heart fluttered at his presence.

I met Karl in the sixth grade, when he showed up at my school in the middle of the school year. Our teacher had him stand at the front of the room and introduce himself to the rest of the class. His eyes were a translucent light blue and his dusty brown hair was a mess. He was cute.

I remember him shifting his backpack on his shoulders and blinking a few times before starting. He seemed shy for a twelve-year-old.

"Um... hi everybody. My name is Karl. We moved here from North Carolina," he stuttered, staring blankly at the sea of classmates, not focusing on anyone in particular. 

I remember the teacher asking what some of his favorite things were. 

"I like to dance sometimes... um... oh, and I like to play games!" he answered, flashing a lopsided smile at the class.

I remember that he looked pretty that day.

Our teacher thanked him for sharing and directed him to an open table at the far right of the room. Karl walked over and dropped his backpack on the floor by his chair before greeting his table partners, my friends George and Alex. He sat down and the two of them immediately bombarded him with questions.

I remember glancing over at them on multiple occasions throughout class.

My best friend Niki was next to me at our table in the middle of the room, accompanied by Clay and Nick. I liked my table group a lot because I was surrounded by the people I loved. 

I cannot remember the rest of the morning, but the events at lunch and recess are clear in my mind, a decade later. 

All of my friends sat at the long, rectangle table in the cafeteria. Niki sat next to me with Clay and Nick across from them. George sat on the other side of Nick, leaving Karl and Alex directly to my right. 

Alex spoke up first, "Hey guys. This is Karl. George and I invited him to sit with us today. He's awesome."

Karl thanked him for the compliment.

I remember turning to face Karl and introduce myself.

"Hi Karl. It's nice to meet you. I'm Maya," I said quickly.

He gave me a small wave and a smile. I remember feeling my cheeks heat up. 

How ridiculous was I? I couldn't even talk to him without blushing.

"My name is Clay, but you can call me Dream," Dream said to Karl. 

"How did you get that nickname?" Karl asked.

"I'll tell you why," Nick jumped in. "He's passed out during class like three times this year. Our teacher said he must be a 'dreamer' because we literally couldn't wake him up. I like to call him Dreamy because he's so gorgeous."

"Do not call me Dreamy, Karl," Dream turned to look him dead in the eyes after punching Nick in the shoulder. "Sapnap thinks he's funny but he's just dumb."

"Sapnap...?" Karl was clearly confused. "What's with all the nicknames?"

"I like pandas," Sapnap stated, providing no further explanation.

"Uh... okay... that's cool," Karl shrugged and accepted it.

"And I'm Niki. It's great to meet you Karl," Niki said with her signature smile.

"Nice to meet everybody! Thanks for talking to me on my first day," Karl said, prompting all of the boys to start talking at once.

I remember how happy he seemed to make friends.

While unpacking their lunchboxes, Niki looked at me and smiled. 

"He seems nice," Niki whispered. 

"Yeah, he's cool," I replied, gazing in Karl's direction.

Karl opened his lunchbox and pulled out two tacos wrapped in glossy paper accompanied by a shiny orange sauce packet. Taco Bell. 

"Nice," Sapnap said to Karl, promptly frowning at his limp turkey sandwich, with wilting lettuce hanging over the edges of the bread.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you can have one," Karl smiled, and handed Sapnap a taco.

I think that was probably the exact moment when the two of them became best friends. They were perfect for each other, since the very beginning. 

"What about me?" Dream asked, and Sapnap just laughed. 

The rest of lunch was filled with smiles and stories. Karl told us all about his old home and how happy he was to move. Apparently, his previous classmates made his life miserable

"You have nothing to worry about here. We are pretty much the best people ever," George said to Karl, earning a reassuring nod from Alex.

"Sorry about that," I added, with Niki smiling next to me. "We are nothing like them, for sure." 

"I'll protect you, Karl," Sapnap said abruptly. 

Karl stared at him and giggled.

"Thanks guys."

I remember that lunch went by too fast that day.

After walking back to the classroom and depositing our empty lunch boxes into our backpacks, we ran outside to the playground. Karl followed us to our usual spot on the swings. 

"We go on the swings at recess everyday and play cops and robbers with our friends in Ms. Taylor's class," Dream told Karl. 

"That sounds like fun," Karl said, mounting a swing next to Sapnap. 

I remember that we all sat in a blissful silence for a few minutes, gently swaying back and forth, listening to the distant yells of other students playing and the faint crunching of mulch. It was a cloudy day, with the fresh feeling of the time between winter and spring. A small breeze navigated through the trees.

I remember glancing over at Karl. His smile was beaming and his hair was moving slightly in the wind, perfectly peaceful in that single moment.

Soon, a couple representatives from the other class approached them to start their daily game. 

"Hi guys, it's time to play!" Tubbo greeted them with a huge grin. 

Tommy walked up with him, "Hi." 

"Hey guys this is our new friend, Karl. He just moved here," Alex stopped swinging to tell Tubbo and Tommy.

Karl waved at them, dragging his feet in the mulch to slow down his swing.

"Hey, nerds! We're starting over here," Techno yelled at them from across the playground.

"Alright, here we go," Dream jumped off of his swing in a swift and surprisingly smooth arc, then jogged over to Techno with the rest of the group close behind.

"Hey everyone," Alex greeted the students from Ms. Taylor's class. "This is Karl."

"Sup nerd," Techno gave him a quick nod. "You can call me Techno or The Blade."

"Oh my god," Karl let out a shaky breath, probably masking his fear. His eyes widened and he was not sure what to say. "Alright then, um... hi Techno."

A tall boy leaning against the playground structure spoke up, "I'm Wilbur, you can call me Wil if you want."

"Hi Wil, nice to meet you," Karl said. 

"Okay, feet in the middle to choose the cops," Techno instructed all the players.

All of them stood in a rough circle under the monkey bars and stuck their feet in front of them.

"Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?" Techno rhymed in his typical monotone voice, tapping each of their brightly colored shoes. He landed on Tubbo first. 

"Uh... four?" he replied.

"Please be me, please be me," Tommy muttered, not so quietly.

Techno tapped four more shoes and eliminated George. 

"Of course I got chosen first I'm so unlucky," George complained. 

Dream laughed, "What are you talking about, that's a good thing. Who wants to be a cop?"

Techno ignored them and continued the rhyme until everyone had been chosen, besides Karl and I. 

I remember inhaling a sharp breath, then releasing it slowly. 

"Okay Karl and I are the cops. If we tag you guys you have to wait under the slide until someone tags you out," I announced to the group. "We'll count to ten then start chasing."

"Cool, this sounds like fun," Karl said, walking beside me until we were under the slide. The rest of our friends scattered.

"Yeah it's a great game. You should watch out for Techno, Dream, and Tommy. They get super competitive sometimes," I told him before we both closed our eyes and started the game.

I remember that playing with him was the most fun I'd had in a long time, even if we were both terrible at the game. He constantly radiated positivity.

"Hah, losers," Techno said to Karl and I as we walked back into the building after a horrible defeat. 

"It's his first day Techno," Wilbur countered, suddenly appearing next to them. "How was he supposed to know about your freaky athletic skills. You can basically fly."

"I am a god," Techno whispered ominously, staring directly at Karl, who took a step backwards and tripped over a stray backpack, falling onto his back. Techno just smiled and glided past them to the other classroom. Wilbur just shook his head and followed Techno.

I remember extending a hand to help Karl up. The kid was an anxious mess.

"I am so scared of him already, you don't understand," Karl said to me, shuddering slightly and grabbing my hand to pull himself off of the floor.

"We all are," I replied, leading him back into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1553 words)  
> A/N: I miss playing on the playground


End file.
